Un golpe de suerte
by AnnaTB
Summary: ¿Quién te iba a decir que abrirte la cabeza iba a resultar tan beneficioso? Lily y James Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer aquí es mío, todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling.**

**Summary: ¿Quién te iba a decir que abrirte la cabeza iba a resultar tan beneficioso?**

**Un golpe de suerte**

.- Te he preparado una sorpresa!-me había anunciado aquella mañana. Siempre todo con ella eran sorpresas aunque, a decir verdad, bastante predecibles. Lo cierto es que no me arrepentía de haber aceptado esa cita que me habían preparado Padfoot y Moony; tenía que sacarme a la pelirroja loca de la cabeza pero me estaba resultando tremendamente difícil.

En este momento me dirijo dónde Margaret me había citado. Ahora que lo pienso, el que sea tan perfecta, esta empezando a aburrirme. De acuerdo, es muy guapa, eso no lo niego; también tiene un cuerpo perfecto, modales excelentes, buena familia… Es todo lo que un chico puede llegar a desear y más en una edad tan, digamos, hormonal como la nuestra. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que no es Lily.

Al llegar a la sombra del árbol noto unas manos tapándome los ojos con suavidad. Reconozco su caro perfume enseguida y me destapo los ojos para encararla. Me encuentro con la imagen perfecta e ideal de Margaret. Con sus ojos azules, tan convencionales! Su aspecto de muñeca frágil es (al menos para mí) demasiado obvio: rubia con el pelo liso, extremadamente liso; piel blanca, casi porcelánica; sonrisa perfecta de labios rosados y unas cuantas pecas esparcidas en su respingona nariz. No puedo negar (ni tengo intención de hacerlo) que, en otra época, me hubiera resultado muy atractiva; coincide con el canon de chica con la que solían salir los merodeadores. Pero eso era antes; antes de Lily, por supuesto. Margaret me conduce hacia el otro lado del árbol dónde, minutos antes, habrá tendido un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos con la típica cestita de mimbre llena de comida. Demasiado obvio; un pic-nic a la sombra de un árbol y a la orilla del lago era bastante típico en aquellos tiempos pues había unas 10 parejas alrededor de dónde ahora estamos con el mismo mantel y la misma cestita. Ahora es el momento en que ella me pregunta por mis clases y hablamos cómo si fuésemos una pareja de cincuentones que llevan la vida entera casados pero sin el como. Sólo nos faltan las alianzas para ser como ellos, la verdad. Intento concentrarme en mi acompañante pero se me hace imposible con la risa de cierta pelirroja taladrándome la cabeza. Lily esta a unos diez escasos metros de dónde estamos nosotros (la he visto por el rabillo del ojo en cuánto me acercaba, antes de que Margaret me tapara los ojos) junto a un grupo de chicas remojándose los pies en el lago y lanzándole migas de pan al calamar gigante. ¡Se ve tan hermosa! Es lo opuesto a Margaret, en todos los sentidos.

Tiene una larga melena pelirroja y ondulada que llevaba casi siempre recogida en un moño descuidado de dónde le salen varios mechones rebeldes que terminan en un gracioso tirabuzón. De piel blanca y sensible, la chica me ha hipnotizado sin proponérselo con sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que brillan de excitación casi siempre. También su risa me vuelve loco, oírla hace palpitar mi corazón a un ritmo vertiginoso que hace que no deje de hacer tonterías cuando ella esta cerca. Eso es motivo de las numerosas peleas en las que Lily me riñe (cosa que no es que disfrute pero lo cierto es que no me desagrada… Según Remus, debo de ser masoquista porque sino es incapaz de entender cómo funciona mi cabeza) y, con esas peleas, ya puedo dar el día por aprovechado. Y es que, con Lily lo disfruto todo, hasta las discusiones. Vale, confieso que es verdad que lo que querría hacer con ella son muchas otras cosas pero, por ahora me conformo con discutir. De hecho, cada vez es más frecuente que McGonnagall nos quite puntos por estar enzarzados en una aparatosa discusión que siempre empieza por mi culpa y la de mi enorme bocaza.

Pero ahora Margaret requiere toda mi atención pues ya se ha sentado en el mantel de cuadros con la falda perfectamente esparcida en él y con las piernas dobladas en una complicada pero, cómo no, perfecta posición. Sonrío forzadamente (aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta) y me siento junto a ella para empezar con esa "merienda romántica" que tiene toda la pinta de ser tremendamente aburrida. En ese momento, casi desearía ser el calamar gigante para poder comer esas escasas migas de pan que Lily le está tirando. No, la cosa no puede seguir así. Delante de mí, Margaret hace lo imposible para llamar mi atención y me está acercando un pastelito de nata con la pretensión de metérmelo ella misma en la boca. Decido parar todo esto cuanto antes porque la situación se está haciendo insostenible. Al menos, para mí.

.- Margaret.-digo, haciendo que la rubia se gire, con una sonrisa "profident" que casi deslumbra. Mierda, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

.- Dime, James.-contesta ella al ver que no digo nada.

.- Creo que esto no puede funcionar.-digo de pronto. Margaret no dice nada por un momento; la verdad es que parece estar debatiéndose entre echarse a llorar o pegarme una bofetada. O ambas cosas.

.- ¿El qué no puede funcionar, James?-me pregunta con un tono dulce que me recuerda tremendamente al que mi madre utilizaba antes de castigarme. Los ojos de Margaret están entornados con aspecto de alguien que está a punto de explotar.

.- Esto, salir juntos. Creo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- esta es una de mis frases más recurridas al cortar con alguien.

.- ¿Me estás dejando?-solloza con voz aguda haciendo que varias parejas se giren a ver qué pasa. Algunas chicas entornan los ojos y eso hace que me encoja un poco pero la decisión está tomada.

.- Lo siento, pero creo que será lo mejor…-digo, de nuevo utilizando una de mis mejores frases.

.- ¿Lo mejor para quién?- me corta alzando cada vez más la voz. Vaya, si tenía carácter y todo, la niña.

.- ¡Para los dos!-susurro con una desesperación creciente.- Puede que al principio te resulte duro pero lo superarás.-digo suavemente intentando convencerla.

Aunque por fuera parece que esté tan tranquilo creo que pronto perderé los papeles si sigue gritando. Vale que me guste ser el centro de atención, como dice mi pelirroja loca favorita, pero no es esta la manera que yo busco.

.- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?-dice dejando ya de llorar. Menos mal porque sino estaba perdido.

.- Porque no te has enamorado de mí.-digo convencido. Que no es que lo esté pero igual logro que ella misma lo crea si no es verdad. Aunque, bueno, durante una semana no puede decirse que se pueda enamorar tanto, ¿no?

.- Puede que tengas razón.-dice al rato de pensarlo. ¡Anda, pues resulta que tenía razón!

Por fortuna, la chica recupera la compostura y rápidamente recoge el mantel, la cestita y todo lo demás. Con un gesto elegante, se despide de mí y sube hacia el castillo meneando las caderas como sólo ella sabe. Sólo que a medio camino, unos cinco chicos se acercan a ella para "consolarla" del mal trago que acaba de pasar. Bueno, al menos Margaret no estará sola, me digo, aunque sé que sólo es para pensar que a alguien le irán bien las cosas y no porqué la vida sentimental de Margaret me importe realmente. Lo sé, soy un egoísta de mierda pero soy un adolescente enamorado que sólo piensa en él.

Suspiro al ver como se aleja y me apoyo en el tronco del árbol con la mirada fija en el lago pero ya está anocheciendo y apenas queda gente allí. Al verme acosado por las miradas penetrantes y censuradoras de las demás parejas que quedan merendando aquí, decido que lo mejor es estar solo y me dirijo a la orilla del lago. Lamentablemente, parece que hoy nada va a salirme bien porque, a pocos pasos de dónde estoy, hay una figura solitaria que parece haber tenido la misma idea. Sin embargo, prefiero eso a nada.

Me siento, intentando no hacer ruido para no ser visto pero fracaso estrepitosamente al tropezar con unas piedras y caerme de cabeza al suelo. Joder, que daño me he hecho. La figura se vuelve rápidamente al oírlo pero debido a la oscuridad no logro verle la cara. Lo que sí noto es que está haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no reír aunque al final suelta una carcajada. Un momento… esta risa me suena un montón… ¡Esa es la risa de Lily! Es inconfundible, al menos para mí. La única persona que no querría que me viera en éstas circunstancias, es la única que me ha visto. Perfecto, mi vida es una especie de club de la comedia en el que yo soy la riota de todos.

.- ¿Te has hecho daño?- me pregunta al fin tras los diez siglos que se ha pasado riéndose de mí. Me levanto malhumorado y hago un gesto ambiguo, ni sí ni no, pensando que sólo me faltaba eso para acabar de completar este desastroso día.

.- No.-murmuro picado. Lily se da cuenta de que no estoy de buenas (y quién no) y parece que se compadece de mí.

.-No te enfades…- me pide con el tono más suave de voz que me ha dirigido jamás.- Tampoco ha sido para tanto…-dice intentando no reírse otra vez. Yo sólo bufo, ligeramente enfadado y me paso una mano por la cara, intentando borrar la mala leche. Al hacerlo me toco la frente y noto cómo brota un hilo de sangre. Pese a mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Lily también lo ve.- déjame ver.-dice, acercándose a mí.- ¡Te has hecho un corte!-exclama, tocando la sangre que baja por mi mejilla.

.- No es nada-digo, restándole importancia. La verdad es que me duele un montón y si le digo que no es nada es para hacerme el valiente. Yo soy un machote y… ¿Para algo soy Gryffindor, no?

.- Claro que sí.-dice, tozuda.- no sé demasiado de medicina pero igual puedo curártelo, si no te movieras tanto, claro.-dice, examinando mi corte.

.- ¿Aquí?-pregunto, viendo la oportunidad de pasar un rato con ella en su cuarto y sin discutir. La perspectiva de que Lily me cure las heridas se me hace muy agradable. Igual que su perfume, mmmmm…

.- No, vamos levántate.- me dice, al ver que no reacciono. Me levanto pero finjo marearme por lo que Lily tendrá que ayudarme a caminar hasta la sala común. La tengo bien cogida por la cintura, oliendo su aroma y casi tocando su cabello. Lo que más me extraña es que Lily no se haya quejado del contacto pero tampoco me paro demasiado a pensarlo y sigo caminando. Llevamos un buen rato andando y me debato entre intentar de nuevo una conversación civilizada con la chica o simplemente callarme para no fastidiarla.

.- Qué raro que estés tan calladito…-murmura, sutilmente.

.- Es que tú me desconcentras, Lily.-murmuro. La frase me ha salido sin pensar pero es la verdad: sentir tan cerca a la pelirroja me hace perder la concentración y, si además está tan cerca como ahora… Uff… Sin embargo, Lily no parece encontrarlo sincero o honesto.

.- Joder, siempre tienes que estropearlo.-dice parándose en medio del pasillo. Yo, aún apoyado en ella; giro la cabeza, sorprendido, para toparme con los ojos enfurecidos de Lily Evans.

.- No te entiendo.-confieso, confundido. ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué ha tenido que enfadarse si todo iba tan bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!

.- ¡Pues que estoy harta de que te rías de mí!-me espeta ella zafándose de mi mano. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!

.- Sigo sin entenderlo.-repito yo.- No me estoy riendo de ti, es la verdad.-confieso de nuevo, ésta vez en voz alta y clara.

.- Cállate, no lo repitas.-grita Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en mi cara de desconcierto que, poco a poco, se está convirtiendo en una de mosqueo.

.- ¿Qué es lo que no puedo repetir?-pregunto casi gritando. Lily le mira pero yo creo que es obvio que esa pregunta no esperaba respuesta.- ¿Qué pierdo la concentración cada vez que tú estás cerca? ¿Qué cada noche sueño contigo? ¿Qué estoy loco por ti y tu no me crees?-digo cada vez bajando más el tono de voz. No puedo creer que acabe de soltarle todo esto en su cara. Y además, mirándole a los ojos todo el rato. Me callo al notar que sus ojos parecen humedecerse.- Te quiero, Lily.-digo con una voz tremendamente suave a la vez que insegura. Vale, esto es muy fuerte… acabo de declararme a Lily, acabo de declararme a Lily, acabo de declararme a Lily… _acabo de… _Creo que me ha dado una embolia.

.- No.-dice, cabezona como ella sola.- Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos para reírte de mí, _Potter_.- Joder, ha escupido el nombre de tal forma que casi ha dolido físicamente.- ¿sabes? Puede que sea la empollona Evans, la descuidada, la sangre-sucia o todo lo que quieras pero tengo sentimientos. Y cada vez que tú juegas con ellos delante de todo el mundo, me siento fatal.-prosigue, segura.- por eso te voy a pedir una cosa: déjame, hay un montón de chicas a las que tomarle el pelo, yo ya estoy harta. Persíguelas, pídeles salir; estarán encantadas de ser objeto de tus burlas; a mí olvídame.-concluye, mirando al suelo.- creo que he tenido bastante con estos últimos dos años, de verdad, olvídame.

Perdona… ¿_qué_?

.- Eso va a ser imposible.-contesto, con la cabeza gacha, sin poder soportar los ojos enfurecidos de la pelirroja.

.- No creo que para el "gran Potter" sea una dificultad tan grande olvidarse de una don nadie como yo.-espeta ella también con la mirada perdida. Creo que lo hace para que no vea que tiene los ojos llorosos.

Debo ser realmente corto porque sigo sin entenderlo.

.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Lily?-le pregunto, con voz dolida.- No estoy muy seguro de quién se está riendo de quién en éste momento. Acabo de confesarte que te quiero y me sales con esto!-exclamo, enfadado.- Yo también tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y, por mucho que me gustes, por muy estúpidamente enamorado que esté de ti, no pienso dejar que me los pisotees en público cada vez que te pido salir.-murmuro más calmado. ¡Qué coño! No estoy más calmado. Estoy frustrado…

Lily se me acerca a mí, ahora afrontando mis ojos. No tengo ni idea de lo que le está pasando por la cabeza y empieza a darme miedo que no diga nada. Creo que estoy a punto de vomitar.

.- Entonces, ¿lo dices en serio?-pregunta con la inseguridad pintada en sus ojos verdes.

.- ¡Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, joder!-exclamo, pegándole una patada a la pared para luego apoyarme en ella. Auhmmf… me acabo de hacer polvo los dedos de los pies.

Me mira fijamente y sonríe con culpabilidad. Creo que por fin lo ha entendido… pues ya iba siendo hora porque, siendo premio anual, cariño, lo que me extraña es que no te hubieras dado cuenta antes.

.- Lo siento, James.-murmura al fin, compungida.

¿Soy yo o acaba de llamarme James? Además de que me está sonriendo… ¡Y me ha pedido perdón! Empiezo a pegar saltos mentalmente pero enseguida me paro al ver que tiene algo más que decirme.

.- Siento haberte tratado tan mal durante estos dos años.-susurra, con un asomo de lágrimas en los ojos. Una de ellas resbala por su pecosa mejilla pero yo la paro con mi pulgar con una suave caricia.- Siento haber sido tan horrible.-solloza de pronto, sin aguantarse más las ganas de llorar.

.- Ey-la llamo con suavidad.- No llores, preciosa, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto con delicadeza, acariciando sus mejillas rosadas con los puños cerrados. Casi ni me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo… acariciándola, mimándola y tranquilizándola con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Como si hiciera esto cada día. Y lo cierto es que me encantaría que fuese así.

.- Me siento fatal…-balbucea, apenada.- no-nno pensé en tus sent-timientos-tartamudea, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos temblorosas. Lo siento tanto…-musita, separándose unos pasos de mí.

Sé que estoy sonriendo como un tonto. Ésa es la chica de la que me había enamorado, no ese proyecto de monstruo sin corazón que Lily se había empeñado en ser durante todos estos días. La miro y veo que sus ojos verdes buscaban los míos. Tiene las pestañas húmedas y, aún así, sus ojos logran cautivarme una vez más. Tan sólo logro separar la mirada en cuanto oigo que ella respira hondo.

.- Anda, vamos a que te cure esto.-dice, señalando mi corte, que aún sangraba. Bah, ni me acordaba de esto…

.- Un momento.-la paro, cogiéndola del brazo. Ésta es mi oportunidad, tengo que pedírselo ahora que la tengo aquí y sola… Si luego habla con sus amigas le quitarán de la cabeza cualquier idea que pueda acercarla, ni que sea un poquitín, a mí. ¡Cómo si lo viera! Me van a criticar y diseccionarán mi comportamiento como si fuese una rana a la que tienen que estudiar. Luego decidirán entre todas que Lily es demasiado buena para mí y se cerciorarán de que no pueda acercarme a ella a menos de un metro nunca más. Y no me da la gana, ¡qué coño!

.- Ya me lo dirás luego, James. Lo primero es lo primero.-dice, tirando de mí con delicadeza. ¡Que no! No voy a dejar que te alejen de mí otra vez…

.- No.-digo yo, negándome a seguir avanzando.- Quiero decírtelo ahora.-exijo. Lily no tiene otro remedio que aceptar puesto que yo, incluso con una brecha en medio de la cabeza, sigo teniendo más fuerza que ella y no puede arrastrarme en contra de mi voluntad.

.- Vale, pero dilo rápido antes de que te desangres.- acepta, bromeando.

No, no, no… No estoy para bromas ahora, cariño. Supongo que te extraña mi repentina seriedad, lo noto por tu carita de desconcierto. Necesito que lo sepas ahora y que me digas lo que te parece… Demasiado tiempo llevo ya callándomelo, vida, demasiado…

.- Lily.-la llamo.- ¿Me crees si te digo que me gustas mucho y que quiero salir contigo?- ella asiente, sorprendiéndome. Parece convencida: me cree.- Y, ¿qué me respondes si te lo pido?-pregunto, ilusionado.

Lily me mira fijamente, se lo está pensando. No entiendo a qué viene tanta indecisión… realmente creo que le estoy dando muy buenas razones para que me crea. Me estoy poniendo nervioso… ¡es una cita! Tampoco hay que pensárselo tanto, ¿no? En serio, si necesita tanto tiempo, creo que no quiero saber la respuesta…

.- Es que… no lo sé… Es todo tan repentino…-murmura, abrumada.

Bueno, no es una negativa pero, conociéndola como la conozco, debe de ser una especie de cojín para la realidad. Para protegerme del golpe. Porque, aún sabiendo que todo lo que siento por ella es real, no quiere verme ni en pintura.

Asiento y doy media vuelta, sin querer que vea que, a pesar de su acolchada respuesta, ha dolido igualmente. Joder, joder, joder… ¡Tendría que haberme callado! Ya he vuelto a quedar como un arrastrado… aunque seguiría haciéndolo si eso me garantizase una oportunidad con ella. La quiero, la quiero tanto que lo intento y lo sigo intentando aunque pierda mi popularidad en el proceso. Aunque mi popularidad no me podría importar menos si eso conlleva estar con ella… Estoy enamorado hasta la médula de ella… y mira de lo que me sirve confesárselo.

Ya estoy lejos cuando oigo su voz que me llama. Doy media vuelta para ver como, parada dónde la he dejado, me mira con una media sonrisa un tanto inquietante. ¿Es que va a reírse de mí o simplemente quiere que seamos amigos? Me detengo y la espero.

.- ¡James!-me llama, gritando para evitar que siguiera caminando. Ahora ha echado a correr para alcanzarme más deprisa.-¿Es que no esperas mi respuesta?-me pregunta, cogiendo aire por la carrera.

Lo medito unos momentos. En realidad, no quiero escucharlo. No necesito oír de nuevo que no quiere salir conmigo a pesar de que sepa que esta vez la frase va a ser algo distinta. Aunque sepa que va a moderarse y me lo va a soltar con algo más de suavidad de la que estoy acostumbrado. Creo que me dolería todavía más, no soporto la compasión.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no quiero saber la respuesta cuando veo en sus ojos verdes la intención de explicarse. La urgencia de decirme algo, de hablarme. Asiento, aunque no quiera oírlo, más que nada por que me lo piden sus ojos. ¡Si Sirius me oyera se estaría riendo de mí un siglo entero! ¿Pero qué voy a hacerle si esta pelirroja alocada me tiene en vilo?

.- No te voy a decir que saldremos juntos y todo esto será como un cuento de hadas.-empieza, poco prometedoramente.- Ni tampoco que voy a cambiar completamente mi actitud en lo referente a ti mientras tu no cambies la tuya…-añade seria, a lo que asiento, comprensivo.- Pero sí, acepto a salir algún día contigo.-termina, con una sonrisa tímida.

¿Qué? Un momento… ¿QUÉ? Me ha dicho que sí, me ha dicho que sí, _me_ ha dicho que _sí…_ ¡Por Merlín santo! Ahora sí que estoy pegando saltos mentalmente y… físicamente también! Y ella me está mirando y se está riendo, todavía con los ojos un poco húmedos del llanto pero con algo de ternura. Igual no se cree que estoy loco y después de esta demostración de mis problemas mentales sigue queriendo salir conmigo algún día…

Esto sí que es una novedad, Lily aceptando salir conmigo. ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Sirius no se lo va a creer! Pero será mejor que deje de dar saltos como si me hubieran inyectado adrenalina en vena porque, de la sangre que estoy perdiendo, creo que me voy a marear…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Despierto no-sé-dónde a no-sé-qué-hora y sin saber porqué ni cuando me he dormido. Si es que me he dormido… Levanto la mirada y me veo envuelto de doseles rojos cosa que me hace olvidar y descartar (afortunadamente) que esté en la casa Slytherin para que Snape pueda cumplir sus perversiones más oscuras. Uy, qué grima sólo con pensarlo…

Vale, estoy en mi casa pero estoy segurísimo de que ésta no es mi cama. Huele demasiado bien… lo que me hace pensar que tampoco estoy en mi habitación… Tiento, con cierto miedo, para ver si hay alguien acompañándome en la cama pero, por suerte (o por desgracia), estoy solo.

La cuestión es que el olor me resulta familiar. Huele como a… a… bueno, ni idea, la cosa es que me suena mucho, mucho. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y noto que una venda cubre lo que ayer era una brecha en el medio de mi cabeza. Lo que me hace recordar… ¡claro! ¡Ésta es la habitación de Lily!

.- ¿Ya estás despierto?-me pregunta una voz de forma suave.

.- Sí.-contesto yo, medio adormilado. Porque… ¿esto no será un sueño, no?

.- ¿Te duele el corte?-me vuelve a preguntar, acercando la mano para tocarme por encima de la venda.

.- Au.-me quejo yo.- Si lo tocas, sí.-le contesto, frunciendo el entrecejo.

.- Lo siento.-se disculpa con una risa suave que me hace olvidar cualquier dolor.- Bueno, pues si estás mejor creo que deberías irte a tu habitación.-me aconseja, levantándose de los pies de su cama, donde yo estoy tumbado.- Si viene McGonnagall y te pilla aquí, nos podemos dar por muertos…

.- Nah… No seas exagerada, mujer…-digo, quitándole importancia al asunto y repantingándome en la cama.

.- Venga, que te lo digo en serio…-me repite, medio en broma medio en serio, tirando de mi mano.

Me dejo llevar dócilmente y salgo de su cama, protestando sólo a medias. Pero… ¿quién no protestaría estando en la cama de la chica de sus sueños? Y lo peor ¿quién protestaría cuando ella te lo esta pidiendo con esa carita tan adorable?

.- Vete ya, ¡vamos!- me apremia, casi empujándome.- ¡Fuera!

.- Dime un día.-le pido, al más puro estilo Romeo y Julieta.- Dime un día, una hora y yo hago planes.-le digo, al ver que no reacciona.

.- ¡Vete ya!-repite, cada vez más histérica. Me empuja hacia la puerta mientras yo, caminando de espaldas, pongo mi mejor carita de Bambi desvalido para inspirarle un poquito de compasión.

.- Un día, ¡nada más!- repito, ya casi en el marco de la puerta.

.- Mañana.-suelta.- ¡Fuera he dicho!-grita, pegándome un capón en la cabeza.

Acto seguido me empuja, cierra la puerta casi en mis narices y poco me falta para caerme de espaldas por la escalera de caracol y abrirme de nuevo la cabeza. ¡Qué bruta es!

Pero me da igual… Acabaré casándome con esta chica.

**.o0O Fin O0o.**

**Terminado.**

**Bueno, no estoy lo que se dice muy-muy orgullosa de esto pero llevaba mucho tiempo almacenado en mi ordenador y, tras unos cuantos cambios, he decidido colgarlo para quitármelo ya de encima…**

**Dedicado al que me _pidió_ otro one-shoot. Va x ti.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Bye!**

**AnnaTB**


End file.
